Spark from Tenebrae
by ScribeOfRemedy
Summary: Fate used to seem so simple. They each had a calling to fulfill and they had each other. The three of them always knew they were going to save the world one day, but it was never supposed to be like this. If there's one thing Ignis has learned, it's that this world is undeniably cruel, and he refuses to let Luna and Noct do this alone. Roleswap AU prompt fill
1. Chapter 1 Fantasy

It wasn't uncommon for Aranea Highwind to seek him out. The two were regularly seen sparing with one another. Their similar combat styles and magitek enhancements complimented each other and made her an ideal opponent. Not to mention they shared an equal distaste for Chancellor Izunia. They often had bouts whenever they were stationed together. So Ignis was not surprised in the slightest when the deadly dragoon waltzed into his temporary office in the Formuth Garrison as if she owned the place and kicked the door shut behind her. "Ah, afternoon, Commodore. How are you and your men faring?"

Aranea made a slightly perturbed face at being addressed by her title, before unceremoniously dropping down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs stationed in front of the desk. "About as good as can be expected, Specs. Daemons are getting feisty on the night patrols, but other than that nobody's pulled together the balls to attack our ship. Getting a little routine to be honest. Though, we did come across a little excitement last night."

Ignis glanced up from his paperwork to catch Aranea giving him a _look_. Whatever she had been up to was likely to be of interest to him then. "Do tell."

Aranea answered after a moment of fiddling with one of the clasps on her armor. "Well, I had the pleasure of receiving another off-the-books assignment from His Extremely Creepiness."

Ignis frowned. The chancellor was becoming fond of using Aranea for his errands. Errands that more recently tended to involve his likely unsuspecting childhood friend. "What did Izunia want?"

"Oh, you know Goldilocks." Aranea paused in her tale to wave her hand aloft in a humorous spoof of the chancellor's overly dramatic mannerisms. "If only I would be so kind as to accompany the young king and his merry band of babysitters spelunking in Steyliff Grove."

Ignis couldn't prevent his lips turning up in a slight smirk at hearing Aranea's impersonation of Ardyn's accent. She had been practicing.

Aranea grinned, pleased with his reaction to her performance. "Think I even had the boy band warming up to me a little by the time we made it back to the surface. Seemed to think I was a trustworthy source for information. Pretty boy was particularly concerned about you, Handsome."

"Was he, now?" So Noctis had been asking questions about him. At least he had likely read his message after all. It was relieving to know he had not completely burned his bridges with his old friend. Perhaps he could pass along more information through Aranea in the future.

A flicker of concern flashed across the dragoon's face so fleetingly Ignis wasn't entirely convinced he'd even witnessed it. "Hey, you wanna stowaway for one of my patrols? We should be staying near the Vesperpool tonight. Might inspect a few havens nearby. It'd be just like old times."

"That would be most reckless." Though a tempting suggestion Ignis acknowledged, if only to himself.

"Well, if you change your mind you know how to find me. Oh, and before I forget, there's one more thing." Aranea produced a periodical of some kind and laid it on the desk opened to the centerfold.

Leaning over the pages, Ignis studied the photograph that dominated the spread with dawning dread. She had found another one. His face was displayed prominently and just to the right of the magazine's gutter. The picture had been taken late in the evening, judging by the sky's orange hue, and his hair was caught up in the breeze, blown over his eyes which were focused intently a little to the left of the camera. Even the green contact lenses could not hide the brilliant glow of his magitek eyes at such close distance. The sunset's vibrant light had the added effect of making his faint scars appear more dramatic. This was likely taken right after his announcement on the imperial blockades. Skimming the cutline, he noted that one of the Meteor Publishing photographers was the culprit this time. At least it wasn't the cover of another adolescent tabloid. Ignis allowed himself a resigned sigh as his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

Aranea was far too pleased with herself and chuckled at his chagrin. "Don't look so glum, Handsome. I'm thinking about adding this one to my personal collection."

"Please tell me you're not keeping these." Ignis dismayed at Aranea's gleeful cackle.

Since meeting him during his military training and learning of his aversion to appearing in all forms of printed media, Aranea had made something of a game out of finding his photographs and showing them to him. She had dubbed his _camera shyness_ hilarious and seemed to get endless amusement out of teasing him about it. Ignis had thought himself long over blushing for such things, but Aranea still managed elicit a reaction from him. Rather pitiful, in Ignis' opinion, considering such occurrences had become common place in the last eight years. It had all started during Lunafreya's sixteenth birthday celebration. The Empire had finally decided to allow Luna to perform her calling and she was to be inaugurated as the youngest oracle in history, at last permitted to go to the people in need of her healing. The imperials deemed their decision worthy of much praise and had invited numerous media outlets in order to gain attention for the momentous event.

Ignis remembered feeling awkward from a recent growth spurt and arriving to the ceremony with his hair far more windswept than he'd normally allow. The ornate white robes designated for his station had seemed off when paired with his usual gelled style, the modern look not meshing with the regal attire. At least he had convinced the seamstress to forgo the Dracula-esque collar for something a little less outlandish, but he did not want to slight his ancestors or his country by throwing out tradition entirely, so he left much unchanged. Normally, being of royal lineage, Ignis should have been familiar with an overly healthy share of public scrutiny. This had not been the case. While being home to the oracle did afford Tenebrae some autonomy, the imperials had claimed the children of the deceased Lady Sylva as wards. Ignis and his sister's actions were closely monitored and interactions outside the manor had been severely limited. He had not been brought before the public eye since the Empire's invasion into his home.

Somehow sensing his dilemma, Lunafreya had been quick to come to his rescue. She always preferred he go without hair product entirely, taken by the natural sweep of his bangs across his forehead. And Ignis, despite abhorring the feeling of hair in his face, accommodated her wish. It was her birthday after all, not that he'd ever been able to deny his sister anything.

It was on that day that the teenaged Nox Fleuret siblings, mostly obscured within the stewardship of the Empire, were presented to the world. _People of Eos Magazine_ had never been the same. Ignis had received almost more attention than the oracle herself, appearing on the covers of printed media throughout Eos. Perhaps most worrisome of all of was the massive influx of people styling their hair just like his.

Mortified and convinced the hot blush on his skin would become permanent, Ignis had immediately vowed to never wear his hair like that again. Lunafreya was, of course, ecstatic at the development and had been quick to point out that if he changed it now the media would again be enraptured.

Further proof of his sudden popularity came by way of Umbra's return with the notebook he and his sister shared with Noctis. The younger boy had the cheek to send a magazine clipping depicting a close up of Ignis during the ceremony's proceedings along with the headline: Teen Heartthrob Hidden Behind the Empire's Veil. Beneath the clipping Noct had written a brief message thanking him for getting the fangirls off his back. Ignis hadn't known whether to throttle Noct or beg the other boy's advice. He'd chosen instead to inquire how the boy's training was coming along with Gladio, a point of endless grievance for the Lucian prince. That had been the last time Ignis had written to Noctis in the book.

The Empire had not been satisfied with the publicity created by the ceremony, believing the media had not painted them as the gracious host mercifully sharing the oracle with the world as intended. In fact, they were commonly portrayed in a rather unflattering light, if mentioned at all, as Lunafreya and Ignis found themselves in the spotlight instead. Having noticed the accidental attention, the Empire sought to make use out of the oracle's brother and Ignis was essentially drafted into the Imperial Army's service.

It would be a few years till he would meet Aranea. Already a rising star, the dragoon had claimed him to be something of a mystery and had been all too eager to puzzle him out. Ignis suspected it had more to do with how easily flustered his younger self had been. None the less, the woman had become an invaluable ally. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Ignis addressed said ally, "I wouldn't linger here long if I were you. I am arranging for Caligo to take command of this base."

"Aw, what, afraid the major suck up will try to include me in his delusions of grandeur? Honestly, the guy's barely more competent than that idiot, Loqi," Aranea scoffed.

"I'm actually counting on him being deployed with the suppression forces they've been stockpiling here for Altissia." Ignis smiled behind steepled fingers. "His incompetence should allow for a few surprises to make it aboard the airships along with the MTs."

Naturally, Aranea was delighted with his plan. "I always forget how devious you can be, Specs. Perhaps I'll move up my retirement plans after all. Men are getting antsy as it is the way the Empire is going. Might stick around for a few more patrols, though, should a message worth passing along come my way. It's gonna cost you some of those Tenebraen tarts I know you still experiment with now and then."

 _Bless this woman._ "I will keep you informed."


	2. Chapter 2 Fame

It wasn't uncommon for Aranea Highwind to seek him out. The two were regularly seen sparing with one another. Their similar combat styles and magitek enhancements complimented each other and made her an ideal opponent. Not to mention they shared an equal distaste for Chancellor Izunia. They often had bouts whenever they were stationed together. So Ignis was not surprised in the slightest when the deadly dragoon waltzed into his temporary office in the Formuth Garrison as if she owned the place and kicked the door shut behind her. "Ah, afternoon, Commodore. How are you and your men faring?"

Aranea made a slightly perturbed face at being addressed by her title, before unceremoniously dropping down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs stationed in front of the desk. "About as good as can be expected, Specs. Daemons are getting feisty on the night patrols, but other than that nobody's pulled together the balls to attack our ship. Getting a little routine to be honest. Though, we did come across a little excitement last night."

Ignis glanced up from his paperwork to catch Aranea giving him a _look_. Whatever she had been up to was likely to be of interest to him then. "Do tell."

Aranea answered after a moment of fiddling with one of the clasps on her armor. "Well, I had the pleasure of receiving another off-the-books assignment from His Extremely Creepiness."

Ignis frowned. The chancellor was becoming fond of using Aranea for his errands. Errands that more recently tended to involve his likely unsuspecting childhood friend. "What did Izunia want?"

"Oh, you know Goldilocks." Aranea paused in her tale to wave her hand aloft in a humorous spoof of the chancellor's overly dramatic mannerisms. "If only I would be so kind as to accompany the young king and his merry band of babysitters spelunking in Steyliff Grove."

Ignis couldn't prevent his lips turning up in a slight smirk at hearing Aranea's impersonation of Ardyn's accent. She had been practicing.

Aranea grinned, pleased with his reaction to her performance. "Think I even had the boy band warming up to me a little by the time we made it back to the surface. Seemed to think I was a trustworthy source for information. Pretty boy was particularly concerned about you, Handsome."

"Was he, now?" So Noctis had been asking questions about him. At least he had likely read his message after all. It was relieving to know he had not completely burned his bridges with his old friend. Perhaps he could pass along more information through Aranea in the future.

A flicker of concern flashed across the dragoon's face so fleetingly Ignis wasn't entirely convinced he'd even witnessed it. "Hey, you wanna stowaway for one of my patrols? We should be staying near the Vesperpool tonight. Might inspect a few havens nearby. It'd be just like old times."

"That would be most reckless." Though a tempting suggestion Ignis acknowledged, if only to himself.

"Well, if you change your mind you know how to find me. Oh, and before I forget, there's one more thing." Aranea produced a periodical of some kind and laid it on the desk opened to the centerfold.

Leaning over the pages, Ignis studied the photograph that dominated the spread with dawning dread. She had found another one. His face was displayed prominently and just to the right of the magazine's gutter. The picture had been taken late in the evening, judging by the sky's orange hue, and his hair was caught up in the breeze, blown over his eyes which were focused intently a little to the left of the camera. Even the green contact lenses could not hide the brilliant glow of his magitek eyes at such close distance. The sunset's vibrant light had the added effect of making his faint scars appear more dramatic. This was likely taken right after his announcement on the imperial blockades. Skimming the cutline, he noted that one of the Meteor Publishing photographers was the culprit this time. At least it wasn't the cover of another adolescent tabloid. Ignis allowed himself a resigned sigh as his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

Aranea was far too pleased with herself and chuckled at his chagrin. "Don't look so glum, Handsome. I'm thinking about adding this one to my personal collection."

"Please tell me you're not keeping these." Ignis dismayed at Aranea's gleeful cackle.

Since meeting him during his military training and learning of his aversion to appearing in all forms of printed media, Aranea had made something of a game out of finding his photographs and showing them to him. She had dubbed his _camera shyness_ hilarious and seemed to get endless amusement out of teasing him about it. Ignis had thought himself long over blushing for such things, but Aranea still managed elicit a reaction from him. Rather pitiful, in Ignis' opinion, considering such occurrences had become common place in the last eight years. It had all started during Lunafreya's sixteenth birthday celebration. The Empire had finally decided to allow Luna to perform her calling and she was to be inaugurated as the youngest oracle in history, at last permitted to go to the people in need of her healing. The imperials deemed their decision worthy of much praise and had invited numerous media outlets in order to gain attention for the momentous event.

Ignis remembered feeling awkward from a recent growth spurt and arriving to the ceremony with his hair far more windswept than he'd normally allow. The ornate white robes designated for his station had seemed off when paired with his usual gelled style, the modern look not meshing with the regal attire. At least he had convinced the seamstress to forgo the Dracula-esque collar for something a little less outlandish, but he did not want to slight his ancestors or his country by throwing out tradition entirely, so he left much unchanged. Normally, being of royal lineage, Ignis should have been familiar with an overly healthy share of public scrutiny. This had not been the case. While being home to the oracle did afford Tenebrae some autonomy, the imperials had claimed the children of the deceased Lady Sylva as wards. Ignis and his sister's actions were closely monitored and interactions outside the manor had been severely limited. He had not been brought before the public eye since the Empire's invasion into his home.

Somehow sensing his dilemma, Lunafreya had been quick to come to his rescue. She always preferred he go without hair product entirely, taken by the natural sweep of his bangs across his forehead. And Ignis, despite abhorring the feeling of hair in his face, accommodated her wish. It was her birthday after all, not that he'd ever been able to deny his sister anything.

It was on that day that the teenaged Nox Fleuret siblings, mostly obscured within the stewardship of the Empire, were presented to the world. _People of Eos Magazine_ had never been the same. Ignis had received almost more attention than the oracle herself, appearing on the covers of printed media throughout Eos. Perhaps most worrisome of all of was the massive influx of people styling their hair just like his.

Mortified and convinced the hot blush on his skin would become permanent, Ignis had immediately vowed to never wear his hair like that again. Lunafreya was, of course, ecstatic at the development and had been quick to point out that if he changed it now the media would again be enraptured.

Further proof of his sudden popularity came by way of Umbra's return with the notebook he and his sister shared with Noctis. The younger boy had the cheek to send a magazine clipping depicting a close up of Ignis during the ceremony's proceedings along with the headline: Teen Heartthrob Hidden Behind the Empire's Veil. Beneath the clipping Noct had written a brief message thanking him for getting the fangirls off his back. Ignis hadn't known whether to throttle Noct or beg the other boy's advice. He'd chosen instead to inquire how the boy's training was coming along with Gladio, a point of endless grievance for the Lucian prince. That had been the last time Ignis had written to Noctis in the book.

The Empire had not been satisfied with the publicity created by the ceremony, believing the media had not painted them as the gracious host mercifully sharing the oracle with the world as intended. In fact, they were commonly portrayed in a rather unflattering light, if mentioned at all, as Lunafreya and Ignis found themselves in the spotlight instead. Having noticed the accidental attention, the Empire sought to make use out of the oracle's brother and Ignis was essentially drafted into the Imperial Army's service.

It would be a few years till he would meet Aranea. Already a rising star, the dragoon had claimed him to be something of a mystery and had been all too eager to puzzle him out. Ignis suspected it had more to do with how easily flustered his younger self had been. None the less, the woman had become an invaluable ally. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Ignis addressed said ally, "I wouldn't linger here long if I were you. I am arranging for Caligo to take command of this base."

"Aw, what, afraid the major suck up will try to include me in his delusions of grandeur? Honestly, the guy's barely more competent than that idiot, Loqi," Aranea scoffed.

"I'm actually counting on him being deployed with the suppression forces they've been stockpiling here for Altissia." Ignis smiled behind steepled fingers. "His incompetence should allow for a few surprises to make it aboard the airships along with the MTs."

Naturally, Aranea was delighted with his plan. "I always forget how devious you can be, Specs. Perhaps I'll move up my retirement plans after all. Men are getting antsy as it is the way the Empire is going. Might stick around for a few more patrols, though, should a message worth passing along come my way. It's gonna cost you some of those Tenebraen tarts I know you still experiment with now and then."

 _Bless this woman._ "I will keep you informed."


	3. Chapter 3 Favor

When Ignis got the call he had almost everything in order. He sent word that he was returning to Tenebrae briefly to handle a legislative dispute and set out for the location Luna had given him. This would be the first time he'd seen her face to face since the fall of Insomnia. The Emperor had not trusted him to be present and sent him home on the same ship that was to transport Luna to the treaty signing. Luna and he had both known the signing was nothing more than a ruse. The Empire was finally dealing the killing blow to Lucis and Luna was to be right in the thick of it. Ignis had warned her of imperial agents within the glaives and urged her to flee if she got the chance. He'd given Gentiana a phone and a number to contact him with when they would have need of aide. If nothing else, he intended to use the resources he'd been given to see Luna safely to Altissia.

The air was chilled when he jumped from the airship above the Myrlwood. A rather large treant and a band of smaller beasts were causing quite the ruckus. It was not something that Ignis would normally feel the need to intervene on behalf of his sister. Underestimating Lunafreya was the last mistake of many a monster and man, but the rites drained her. If Gentiana was close to revealing her true nature, then Luna was worse off than she'd lead him to believe.

Ignis ignited his lance with flames far more potent than he could allow himself to use in the presence of loyal imperial eyes, lest they learn of his gift. He slammed down onto the rampaging treant, unleashing an explosion of powerful fire magic. Being weak to the element, the plant-like creature collapsed soon after with a well-placed stab to its heart. Ignis made short work of the smaller mandrakes and killer wasps before making his way toward his sister.

Luna did not look well. She was paler than he'd ever seen her and there was a definite strain to way she held herself. The smile she gave him in way of greeting soon faded as he got closer. From this distance his scars were very distinct and he was sure she would notice the change in his eyes. Still, their embrace was clumsy and desperate. He had missed her greatly.

Luna broke away first. She took his face in her hands and he bore her touch as she witnessed what had become of him under the hands of the emperor and his treacherous chancellor. "Iggy, what have they done to you?"

"Tis a small sacrifice in the greater battle." Ignis reached up to dry a stray tear from Luna's face. "Come, you've done all you can until Noctis is ready for the Hydraean. You should rest now."

Gentiana had seemingly vanished, opting to give the pair some privacy. Ignis noticed several patches of white frost gathered near his sister, which reminded him, "I was certain Pryna would be with you."

Luna gave him a curious glance. "Have you not seen her? I sent her to you after The Fall."

Ignis frowned. "I have not. I do hope she's alright."

They barely board the ship before Luna demands he tell her what happened to his eyes. So he does.

* * *

 _The Day After The Fall_

The Empire's attack on the citadel had been successful. It was all over the news. Insomnia's wall had fallen and the crystal was now in imperial hands. The casualties for Lucis had been great, but Ignis was relieved to hear Luna had escaped in the chaos.

Instead of being summoned by the emperor as he'd expected, Ignis received a visit from Chancellor Izunia. The emperor's right hand arrived at Fenstala Manor the day following the attack behaving much like a cat who had caught the canary. He waltzed into what had once been the Tenebraen throne room with his arms spread wide. "Why, greetings my dear boy. A pleasure to find you in good health."

"Chancellor," Ignis replied cordially. It was always best to appear unaffected by Ardyn's eccentric mannerisms. It's not the best kept secret that those who crossed the chancellor in the emperor's court soon met an unfortunate fate. "I trust your journey was agreeable."

"Ah, yes. It was smooth flying out from Insomnia. How fortuitous it is that you were spared being dragged into that messy business. Though, I imagine you'd have enjoyed the show." Ardyn tipped his fedora knowingly toward the younger man.

So Ardyn was going to feel him out for his opinion on the Insomnia attack then. It was true Ignis had attempted to secure his place among the imperials posing as dignitaries for the invasion. He was not certain if he had been denied due to the emperor's reluctance to allow him and his sister together in one place on enemy soil or for General Glauca's overall distrust of him. Ignis was well aware he was the soldier who'd killed his mother before his very eyes all those years ago, and the general was well aware he knew. The man likely felt Ignis would not hesitate if given the chance for vengeance. Glauca wasn't entirely wrong, but Ignis would not risk his cover for such petty pursuits. He was going to be the eyes within the enemy, learning all he could before dealing them a crushing blow when the opportune moment presented itself. But said opportunity would never arise if he did not appear to have an enemy in common with the Empire. He had dedicated quite a lot of his energy into appearing as though he blamed Lucis for the events twelve years ago. That was far from the truth of course. If anything, Ignis blamed himself for the way things turned out. He blamed himself quite a bit actually. His mother might still live had he not been shot, and Luna would not have grown up under the Empire's dominion had it not been for his weakness. In her caring nature Luna would not abandon him and the world suffered without an oracle for many years.

He allowed the chancellor a mere glimpse at the anger and self-loathing boiling beneath the surface, clenching his jaw and balling his fists so tightly the leather of his gloves creaked under the pressure. Hopefully the true source of his fury would be misconstrued for his missed opportunity to deal out retribution on Lucis with his own hands. "Yes, a pity I did not receive an invitation."

Ardyn continued, affecting as if completely oblivious of Ignis' ire. "It was quite the performance. Though, it is such a shame about the oracle. Not to worry, I'm sure we will find dear Lady Lunafreya before any harm can befall her."

Ignis kept his gaze steely. "Lunafreya is no fool. Recapturing her will not be as easy a task as the emperor believes."

"Ah, yes. Speaking of His Imperial Majesty, he has sent me with something of a proposition for you. I'm sorry to report General Glauca has passed during the battle. This unfortunately leaves the Empire lacking a high commander. Emperor Aldercrapt wishes to present you with an opportunity to fill the position. There are, of course, few candidates who could match the general in strategic and combat prowess. And while you have certainly proven yourself capable, His Radiance is in need of a bit of insurance." Ardyn's lips stretched into a downright contemptible smile and with exaggerated reverence he withdrew a small object from his right breast pocket. In the palm of his hand he held the Ring of the Lucii.

"You see, the crystal is not much more than a common geode specimen without this little trinket and it seems to be rather _selective_ with its bearers. We are hoping you would be good enough to lend us a hand or at the very least your ring finger."

Now this was a surprise, and not a welcome one. _What game is the chancellor playing at?_ "Wearing the ring will not bode well for anyone not of the royal line of Lucis."

"Oh, but you are of royal blood aren't you? Descended from the line of the oracle no less. True, the ring does not serve anyone so bold as to carry her on their person, but surely there could be none more worthy than you. After all, you wouldn't want to leave such power to the hands of men like the air of the late King Regis now would you?"

Ignis glared. Ardyn had used his fabricated grudge against him and effectively backed him into a corner. It was highly unlikely that being of relation to the oracle would be sufficient to gain access to the magic within the ring, and even if it were he could not permit the Empire to get their hands on it. But to refuse would bring his loyalties into question and remove him from the board entirely, or worse, render him a hostage to be used against those still at play.

 _No!_ Twelve years ago kneeling in the arms of his sister while everything he knew burned all around them Ignis had sworn an oath. Never again would he hold his precious people back. He had promised to help the oracle and chosen king defeat the scourge and return the light to their star. He could not fail. _I refuse to let Luna and Noct do this alone._ _Even if it costs me my life, I will pay that price!_

"As the emperor wishes." The ring became white hot the moment it slid into place. His breath hitched in his chest as he struggled not to cry out in pain. It was all for naught as agony traveled through his veins like fire, burning him alive from within. His screams filled the hall and he grasped at the hand spasming under the ring's influence. Just when he thought his heart might stall the pain reseeded to a dull ache. Time seemed to stop. It was quiet, the only sound he heard was the ring's hungry flames. That was when he saw them. Thirteen figures appeared in a flash of ghostly, blue fire, adorned in strange armor that obscured their features.

" **ANOTHER MORTAL DARES TO SUMMON US? THIS HUBRIS CAN NOT STAND."**

" **MAN NEVER LEARNS, HUNGRILY SEEKING WHAT IS NOT THEIRS TO HOLD."**

" **WAIT, THIS BOY IS THE BROTHER OF THE ORACLE. I DOUBT HE SEEKS POWER FOR HIMSELF."**

" **WE HAVE ALREADY TESTED ONE OF YOUR WARRIORS YOUNG KING. WE DO NOT BEND TO THE LINE OF THE ORACLE. HE IS NOT SPARED JUDGEMENT."**

Among the thundering voices of the kings Ignis was able to pick out King Regis' protest on his behalf. Noct's father somehow felt less ancient, less otherworldly than the others. That alone gave Ignis hope more than anything. These kings, no matter how old, were men. And like all men they had things they wanted.

"King Regis speaks the truth," Ignis forced his trembling body to stand tall. "I am the blood of the oracle and it is my calling to aid the oracle and king in the dark times ahead."

" **CALLING THOUGH YOU MAY POSSESS, WHAT CONCEQUENCE IS IT TO US? IS IT STILL OUR LIGHT YOU SEEK TO COMMAND?"**

"I could not accept it, not as I am now. The emperor wishes to use me to wrest control of the crystal from the last air of Lucis and capture the oracle. This can not be allowed to pass. Please, I beseech you Kings of Lucis, use me how you see fit. My only desire is to protect Noctis and Lunafreya!"

" **HM, PERHAPS YOU DO HOLD SOME WORTH."**

" **BE WARNED, IF THOU DOST WISH TO SAVE THE ORACLE AND KING A SACRIFICE MUST BE MADE."**

Ignis didn't hesitate. "Whatever it takes!"

" **THEN GO, AND DO NOT LET THE FUTURE REAMIAN IN DARKNESS."**

Ignis felt it instantly when the kings made their decision. The pain was beyond belief, creeping up his arms and burning through his lungs before settling in his eyes. He didn't realize he was screaming again, too caught up in his misery to notice time was no longer frozen.

"Oh dear, it seems they did not show you their favor after all." He could hear Ardyn's voice. The man sounded far closer then Ignis found comfortable.

He tried to quell his cries, but as soon as the flames died down the visions started. _A great serpent rose from the ragging sea to the call of the oracle. A giant swatting airships from the sky as if they were mere insects. Luna dragging herself across the rubble to Noct's side. Noctis, looking older and more regal than Ignis had ever seen him, being pinned to his rightful throne by the royal arms of the kings over and over again._ The disjointed scenes consumed his mind, playing time after time until all he knew faded to darkness. There was a sharp crystalline noise, like the shattering of glass, he would later learn was the remains of his spectacles being crushed underfoot.

He must have passed out Ignis thought. His body felt heavy, weighed down by exhaustion and a rather persistent ache. There was a hum he'd come to associate with magitek engines. When he tried to open his eyes nothing changed. He couldn't see. _The price_ , he realized belatedly. He'd just worked out he was laying down on something soft, perhaps a bed, before he heard a door open followed by footsteps. He didn't have to ponder the identity of his visitor long.

"You've done it, my boy! His Imperial Majesty counts you among his most loyal servants. You can be discharged knowing you performed honorably in the name of the Empire," Ardyn announces with far too much cheer. "But I'm afraid much has transpired while you've been out of sorts. I'm sorry to report the emperor has ordered Lady Lunafreya's death. Terribly dreadful turn of events really."

"No." Ignis struggled to sit up, dread pooling in his stomach anew. A fleeting image of Luna fading away into the light flashed before his useless eyes. He couldn't protect Luna, not like this.

Ardyn went quiet a moment and Ignis had no idea where the man was or what he was doing. It was far more unnerving than Ignis hoped he let on. "Oh my, it seems I've upset you. Well, you are in need of rest and I shan't bother you any longer." There was a ruffling of fabric somewhere close in the room and Ignis struggled to track the man's movement through his mounting panic. "Though, perhaps you would allow me to make a suggestion. Rather than return to your former kingdom a powerless cripple, why not come with me? I've an acquaintance who's likely to be able to do something about those eyes of yours. Then, with you instated as high commander, we might even be able to see what can be done for the oracle's unfortunate circumstance. What do you say?"

Ignis breathed in deeply. Was it truly possible to save his eyes? Bargaining with the kings of old had come at a heavy cost, one that had made him near useless. Could he afford another such bargain? More concerning still, Ardyn clearly only wanted a pawn over the Empire's armed forces and despite all the grandiloquent proclamations to seem otherwise, he did not have Ignis' or the oracle's best interest at heart. Ignis wasn't entirely sure what it was he was seeing, but Ardyn had been present for more than one of the visions plaguing his mind and he was loath to place any trust in the chancellor. Still, he had an oath to uphold. If it meant keeping Luna safe, he really had no choice. "How can I refuse?"

"I assure you, you won't be disappointed. Why, you'll be seeing better than ever in no time," Ardyn chimed with that cheerfulness that made Ignis' stomach turn.

The imperial research chief, Vestel Besithia, outfitted him with magitek prosthetic eyes. Ignis wasn't aware of much till well after the procedure, but when he next opened his eyes his vision was sharper than it'd ever been. He thought he looked something of a fright the first time he got his hands on a mirror. Instead of the sea foam green he'd become accustomed to, he was faced with two bright emerald optics glowing brilliantly in the facility's low lighting. Ardyn stated that they believed he'd find them preferable to the typical magitek red. He was eventually presented with a special type of contacts lens that masked most of the robotic appearance of his new eyes.

The ring had left extensive scaring behind on his face, but by the time he had emerged from the surgery's drug induced stupor much of it had been repaired by the scientists within the facility. He'd requested they leave him be after that, not desiring anymore unknown procedures performed on his person. Besides, he'd never been one to allow himself to stay down any longer than absolutely necessary and he had much weighing on his shoulders.

Ignis mourned the loss of his spectacles. Even though he no longer had need of them, he'd come to find their constant weight comforting in a way and had thought the frames masked some of his youthful appearance. Ignis supposed what remained of his scars would suffice for that purpose now. Simply another change he must endure, but not everything would serve to his detriment. While certainly something to get used to, the mechanical eyes were extremely advanced and surprisingly helpful. He started to understand Ardyn's comment about seeing better than ever as night and infrared vision as well as field statistics were just a few of the perks now afforded him. His new sight allowed Aranea to hang on to her old nickname for him, despite him no longer wearing glasses, as he was still able to provide _specs_ in battle.

It wasn't long before he learned the kings had bestowed upon him more than ominous visions. Magic flowed beneath his skin, eager to ignite at his beck and call. Truly a surprising turn of events considering there existed no record of anyone outside the line of Lucis possessing elemental magic. Only those bound to the Lucian kings were capable of wielding such power as this. Had the ring bonded him to Noctis somehow?

He had so many questions, but Ignis had little time if he was to prevent half of what he'd been shown. The emperor had been pleased the operation was successful and promptly promoted him to the position of high commander. He was tasked with hunting down and killing his own sister and given control over the imperial forces occupying Lucis. Many within the higher circle were angered at such power being handed to who they saw as but a mere boy in their eyes, but none would challenge the emperor as well as the chancellor.

It did not take long for Ardyn to start calling in favors that he would rather didn't reach the emperor's ear and Ignis began trying to piece together what the man was trying to accomplish. Whatever it was, he knew it would bode ill for them all.

* * *

By the time they reached Tenebrae Ignis had told everything there was to tell. He tried to convince Luna to retire to her old room, but she was insistent on going out to the sylleblossom fields they'd played in as children. Luna had always adored the vibrant blue flowers. Ignis refused to leave her side and together they watched as the evening breeze twirled the fallen petals across the picturesque countryside in the fading light.

Luna had stepped away from Ignis, looking down over the alluring cliffs and waterfalls just beyond the manor. The roar of the falling waters sang out with the whistling wind in a melody that sounded like home. How long had it been since the days where they would race through the tall grasses to the shaded glade beyond without a care in the world? "Tell me, can you see the blue adornment of the sylleblossoms or the red cast in the sky by the sinking sun?"

"The colors look much the same as they always have," Ignis answered honestly.

"I am glad." Luna's shoulders quaked with a slight tremor. It had been quite some time since Ignis had seen his older sister struggle with what needed to be said. "This world has taken much."

"Lunafreya, is this truly what you want?" Ignis did not flinch when Luna spun to face him, expression pinched with shock and some amount of betrayal. "I do not speak to the oracle, the keeper of the will of the Six or even a Queen of Tenebrae. Is this the path you desire? Luna, they would kill you."

Luna turned away from him again, trying to will her tears away. "That may be! But, it's my choice. If only..." Luna gasped, unable to contain a low sob. "If only I could hear his voice once more. If we could all laugh together, as we did as children."

Slowly, Ignis strode to his sister and embraced her from behind. "Then go to him and show Noctis the truth of your heart."

Luna turns to look up at her brother, tears falling from her glassy eyes. "Iggy, I am afraid I lack the strength. My flesh is failing me."

Ignis tightened his hold, offering Luna all the support he could muster. "The decision is yours, and yours alone. But do not fear for lack of strength, for I have never witnessed another stronger. You have the will Lunafreya, and know, you will not go alone."

"You're going to break some poor girl's heart one day." Luna smiled sadly, drinking in the sight of her brother as if it would be the last opportunity she'd ever have. He'd grown much over the years and was no longer the small boy she'd lifted onto her back to carry off to bed when they'd stayed up well past their bedtimes. Their childhood may have been brief, but others would never experience such joys if she did not fulfill her calling. "This is a sacrifice I must make for everyone, if there is to be a future for our star. I am nothing compared to the survival of this world."

Ignis tucked Luna's head under his chin and shielded her from the wind sweeping in over the vale and the stars lighting up the heavens above. "You'll never be nothing to me."


	4. Chapter 4 Fate

When it began he was sipping an Ebony in a small Enix cafe far too distant from the alter for his liking. Luna had been insistent he not be stationed any closer. As soon as the giant serpent emerged from the sea people were panicking and fleeing in the streets, terrified by the awesome sight. Ignis rose from from his chair and encouraged those nearby to evacuate. None recognized him in the casual button up shirt and dark slacks he'd disguised himself in, but he must have retained a certain amount of authority regardless as people began moving toward the docks. He did not follow. Noctis' retinue were in the city to protect the citizens. He was here for Luna. The area was almost clear when the Empire arrived. They'd no doubt noticed his absence by now and given Caligo the go ahead. He pulled off the shades concealing his unique eyes and focused robotic lenses onto the approaching warships. If he acted within the next thirty-seven seconds most of the ships were not likely to land in the still populated areas of the city. It's the best he could hope for. He activated the small detonator in the palm of his hand and watched as the charges planted on the imperial air ships do their work. The explosions were impressive, rendering the magitek engines inoperable and sending the burning metal transports crashing to the ground. He wasn't able to sabotage every ship the Empire dispatched, but the few that remain would be far easier to deal with.

Satisfied, Ignis made for the alter.

* * *

Altissia shook with Leviathan's rage. Many of the buildings had collapsed into the streets and the water level of the canals fluctuated wildly. The sky had turned an ominous gray, threatening torrential rain at any moment. Running through the half decimated city was proving hazardous, but they couldn't delay. Now that the civilians were clear it was time to see to their king.

"Noct, do you read me?" Ravus paused in his dash above the waterways as he was nearly knocked off his feet by another tremor.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Prompto called as he and Gladio caught up to the advisor.

"The trial should be over by now right?" Gladio tried to look past his companions to where the astral rampaged across the city.

Ravus shook his head. "There's nothing we can tell from here. We should move on to the alter. Even without the Empire's interference Noct may have need of us."

"Right! Can't let His Highness slack off now, let's go!" Gladio urged them on as the three retainers raced toward their friend and king.

* * *

 _ATTN All Surviving Units:_

 _The High Commander has betrayed the Empire. I am certain the treacherous snake is present within the city, likely looking after his precious sister. All available squadrons convene on the oracle's position. If Ignis Nox Fleuret is spotted kill him on sight. He is to be executed on behalf of His Imperial Majesty._

 _Commander Caligo Ulldor_

* * *

It's something bittersweet, watching Noctis take on the Hydraean amidst the clouds. He had grown so much from the curious but somewhat withdrawn boy of her memories. How ludicrous it seemed now, thinking back on how they imagined they'd save the world together. Luna tried to force down the dismal mindset that particular thought drug to the surface. None of them could have known the perilous journey that would be laid before them all.

Leviathan screeched in self-righteous fury and slung Noctis right out of the sky. When he didn't rise again Luna surged to her feet, making to rush to his aide, but her body was at its limit. She stumbled and coughed on the humid air, gasping for breath. She looked up, trying to keep Noctis within her sight, but then the chancellor was there, casually strolling over the ruined alter as if the utter chaos all around them didn't exist.

"Oh don't mind me, I simply have a delivery of sorts to pass along." He turned and kneeled before her and she had only a moment to recognize the Ring of the Lucci was held within his palm. "On second thought, you let him have it." With a sudden, violent motion Ardyn stabbed the oracle. Luna's eyes widened as a silent cry slipped from her lips.

"And do remind him about the crystal." Ardyn pulled the blade free from her flesh. Luna gasped and fell on her side breathing heavily. "Oh Prince, your bride awaits!"

Luna struggled to sit up while grasping at the wound. "I will pass the ring to the rightful king." Ardyn grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his cold eyes. Luna placed her hands over his and golden magic flared at the contact, fighting against the scourge steeped within the man. "When the prophecy is fulfilled all enthralled to darkness shall know peace."

Ardyn scowled and snatched his hand away. He rose and looked down at the hand she'd attempted to heal. "How sweet. But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first." Ardyn mockingly bowed before dropping the ring and watching it roll along the ruined stones before coming to rest at the knees of the oracle. He turned to depart but faltered in his step as his back was pierced by a lance set aflame. He had but a moment to stare down at the blade burning up his insides before he fell off the alter and into the churning waves.

"Luna!" Ignis arrived, kneeling over his sister, elixir in hand. After the restorative was administered Luna felt she could breathe a little easier. "Forgive me, I—I should have been here sooner."

"Noctis." Luna was already trying to stand.

"Easy, let me help you." Ignis made to carry her in his arms, but hesitated at noticing the ring laying innocently at her side. The mere sight of it made the hollows of his eyes throb. Luna followed his gaze and quickly hid the ring away into the folds of her dress. Ignis didn't comment on her actions and lifted his sister in a bridal style hold with slightly shaky arms before running towards the edge of the alter. Noctis was still there, slumped limply over wreckage not yet swallowed up by the angry squall and looking close to unconsciousness.

Once returned to her feet, Luna summoned the power of kings to aide Noctis. She surrendered her trident in a flash of radiant light as it joined the royal arms called to battle and she prayed for his victory.

* * *

The rite with Leviathan was something to behold, the very forces of nature were called to arms in this trial of fate. Ignis tracked Noctis' ephemeral shadow darting across the sky in awe. He registered Luna shivering beside him and slipped his arm around her shoulders, hoping to offer her some manner of warmth. He mentally berated himself again for allowing her to be touched by the likes of Ardyn. The remaining Imperial forces not destroyed by the explosives he'd planted had been deployed far too close to Luna's position and he'd had to take them out to get to her. As a result, he'd nearly been too late to save his sister's life. _How could I have been so foolish?_ The visions that still occasionally plagued his mind had shown him Luna and Noct's deaths were very real outcomes if fate remained unchanged. It was maddening to know he could not talk either out of their destinies.

Noct collapsed on the alter after slicing open the Tide Mother. Luna was quick to offer her blessing in hopes of hastening his recovery. Ignis knew there would be no stopping her, but the healing came at the cost of the last of Luna's strength. Made weak from the rites and blood loss, she could do little more than crumple beside Noctis, exhausted. Ignis helped her sit up and supported her as she pulled their unconscious friend into her lap. They nearly all took a tumble when the alter lurched without warning. Leviathan wasn't done yet. Her furious cries beat the waves into a dangerous frenzy. Ignis was considering his rather abysmal odds of distracting the serpent with fire elemancy before Titan rose up from the surf to their defense. It seemed Noct really was gaining the favor of the Six. The Archean created a gargantuan shield of earth that towered above them. Several powerful streams of water broke through the barrier while they waited out the Hydraean's wrath and Ignis feared it would fall on more than one occasion. Luna was barely still with him by the time they could no longer hear the Astrals' bout and the shield left by Titan crumbled back beneath the surface.

Ignis finally felt a sense of relief when both members of the Hexatheon disappeared from the scene. "That was rather reckless." But Luna didn't reply to Ignis' chiding and he knew she wouldn't be awake much longer.

The sky choose that moment to open up and Ignis sighed at the rain steadily drenching himself and his charges. He considered the merit of hacking into Noctis' phone to contact his retinue for assistance. Dragging the battered king and oracle through dangerous terrain in the middle of a monsoon would be most unsightly. He'd just about decided on the action when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the foreboding sensation accompanied by an icy chill running down his spine.

"Well, you've certainly been busy haven't you? I'd say you're meddling may have cost the Empire quite the setback... but I'm afraid I can't allow you to intervene in my plans any further." Ardyn's voice retained that oily slickness that served to both unnerve and belie his true intentions, but there's an added venom to the words. Ignis looked over his shoulder to see the chancellor holding his lance and completely healed of the wound to his abdomen. His hand was engulfed with dark magic and he snapped the weapon clean in half. "I believe it's time you realized just who you're dealing with, boy."

Ignis placed himself between Ardyn and his sister and friend. "I'll not allow you to harm them."

Ardyn's smile was predatory. "Oh my dear Ignis, you should really worry about yourself every once and while."

It's only a fraction of a second, but his eyes did pick up the bullet just in time to know its headed for his leg. He couldn't help crying out at the impact. It felt like his shin was split in half. He had no time to inspect the damage before he must throw himself from the steps at the end of the alter.

"Get away from them!" Gladio's great sword left an impressive gouge in the once smooth stones.

Ravus came for him next. The man was strong and his katana was charged with lightning elemancy. Forever thankful for his own foresight, Ignis pulled free the daggers he'd taken to hiding on his person since his induction to the Imperial Army. He met Ravus' blade with two of his own, but the strain on his injured leg made it difficult to keep his voice steady. "What are you doing?"

"What we should have done long ago!" Ravus yelled angrily. "Ridding the world of this menace! We will play you're games no longer!" The advisor struck out at him, his left hand balled into a fist, but Ignis backflipped out of rang. It was murder on his leg.

"Prompto! Get over here!" Gladio called and Ignis watched warily as the blond retainer who'd shot him rushed up to Luna and Noct.

"Please, stop fighting," Luna begged weakly.

"Don't worry, Lady Lunafreya, we'll protect you!" Prompto said it like he meant it. How queer, they believed she would want protection from her own brother.

"No, you don't understand –" Ignis lost track of Luna's plea with Noctis' incensed retinue as he used the distraction to take a brief glance down at his aching limb. The bone's most likely not broken, but he bit back a curse when he realized there wasn't an exit wound. The bullet was still inside his body and there was quite a bit of blood. Taking on three skilled crownsguard with a bad leg was rather more careless then he felt comfortable with. Ignis had no choice but to use a potion and leave the bullet be for now. He cracked the vial and returned his attention to the retinue who clearly saw him as something he was not.

"I am not your enemy," Ignis tried to reason with them as he felt his skin stitching itself back together. He knew Noctis was not likely to be forgiving if he hurt his friends, but Luna needed medical attention now and who knew when Ardyn would show his vile face again.

"Nice try, we ain't buying it!" Gladio was coming in for another attack and Ravus was right behind him.

"Then you leave me little choice." Ignis dialed down the light sensitivity in his eyes before lighting up the alter with a large fire spell. Temporarily blinded, Gladio didn't notice him until he's much too close for the great sword to be effective. He evaded the wide swing of the powerful weapon, feeling a rush of air as he barely avoided being sliced into with less than an inch of clearance. Ignis moved before Gladio could adjust his strike, using the shield's forward momentum against him and bringing the blunt handle of his dagger to the larger man's temple with as much force as possible. It worked. Gladio fell in a senseless heap, but Ravus had already recovered from his improvised flare. He's incredibly fast. They trade powerful blows with swift precision, straining against each other's magically endowed blades. Without his magitek eyes Ignis wasn't sure how well he could have kept up, but he was starting to tire and could feel his boots sliding back on the slick stone. He deflected Ravus' viscous strikes, but was grabbed roughly around his neck. Ravus' cold fingers dug into Ignis' throat and his feet left the ground. He fought to find purchase while gasping for air and kicked out with his good leg. It's enough to knock the taller man back. Ignis tried to make his move then, throwing all of his weight onto Ravus and bringing him to the ground. He wrapped his legs around the man's arms, pinning them to his sides from behind and braced his arms in his own choke hold over Ravus' throat. The advisor struggled like a mad man. He somehow managed to get one of his arms free and summoned his katana back to his grasp in a reverse grip. It's an odd angle, but he still managed to dig the blade into the former high commander's side. Ignis cried out and Ravus got the leverage he needed to get lose. Ignis had moments to bring up his daggers before Ravus was bearing down on him with his sword. Breathing heavily, Ignis felt his arms tremble with the effort of holding back the killing blade. If this continued, he knew he would succumb to exhaustion soon. He heard Luna shouting, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Next thing he knew the pressure against his arms was gone.

"Prompto, what the bloody blazes is the matter with you!?" Ravus yelled furiously at the blond crownsguard.

The gunman looked like he wanted to be anywhere else after tackling his friend, but he didn't back down."Ravus, look at what you're doing. That – that's not Ardyn."

Ravus looked past Prompto and his expression became stricken when he laid eyes on Ignis this time. Having almost gotten his breathing under control, Ignis rose on unsteady legs. "If you've quite returned to your senses the oracle and king are in dire need of medical attention."

"Right, sorry about that," a gruff voice spoke up from behind.

Ignis turned and looked over at Gladio who stood up from where Ignis had dropped him, wiping at the oozing trail of blood left behind by the healing wound to his temple. Prompto must have given him a potion during his and Ravus' scuffle. "Assist me in moving them to the nearest triage station and consider your apology accepted."

Luna looked relieved when he limped to her side, but she couldn't hold onto consciousness much longer. She must have somehow gotten through to Prompto. _So much for sweeping in and saving the day._ "How are you feeling?"

"I've had less eventful experiences to be sure," she answered blithely but the fatigue was clear in her voice.

"Rest now, Luna." Ignis knew they were not out of the woods yet, but at least they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

He didn't recognize the man sitting calmly at Lady Lunafreya's bedside. There's simply no connection to the immaculately dressed, enraged avenger they'd met at Aracheole Stronghold. Instead of the stark white robes and silver armor he's wearing a wrinkled gray shirt that cut off to a lighter shade just below the shoulders and was tucked neatly into dark dress pants with a pair of stylish yet practical black boots. Still more put together than Prompto would ever be able to manage, but the blond struggled to reconcile what he's seeing with the set image in his head. Here Ignis just looked like a normal guy who was tired beyond all reason and worried about his big sister.

It had nearly taken an act of the Six to get Ignis to allow Ravus to carry Lady Lunafreya, but the man had been dead on his feet and they hadn't wanted to use a potion because of the bullet still lodged in his leg. Prompto watched with something close to fascination as Ignis tenderly brushed Lunafreya's bangs out of her face. The doctor they'd finally managed to track down had just left to check on Noct and the room was far too quiet by Prompto's standards. "You should really let the doc have a look at you too."

Ignis only hummed in acknowledgment.

Prompto gulped audibly at the lack luster response, but pushed on regardless. "Seriously man, can't be much fun having that bullet stuck in your leg and you did kinda get stabbed."

"Perhaps after he's seen to Noct," Ignis did answer this time, but he still seemed lost in his own little world.

"Actually want to say sorry about that, the uh, bullet that is." Prompto couldn't help but feel guilty about shooting the guy.

He counted it as a win when Ignis turned to look at him without appearing annoyed by his existence. "Were it actually Ardyn you'd been shooting at I would have approved of your methods entirely. It's rather unfortunate that it will take more than a few bullets to do him permanent harm."

Before Prompto could ask Ignis what he meant by that the door to Noct's room swung open, admitting Gladio and Ravus into the hall. Gladio arched an eyebrow when he noticed them sitting together before moving to stand next to Prompto. "You guys mind if we join you?"

"I will not protest the extra company," Ignis replied, seemingly never one to be intimidated by Gladio's over protectiveness. "How is he faring?"

"Physically speaking, he's nearly unscathed. Exhaustion is the only thing keeping him under. Knowing His Highness' sleeping habits, he will likely keep us waiting for some time before we are able to move on." Ravus already seemed irritated at the delay.

Ignis surprised them by chuckling. "Don't tell me he never grew out of napping. I was certain he'd tire of sleeping so much by now."

Prompto laughed loudly. "Are you kidding? Noct is the nap king hands down. Getting him up in the mornings is like waking the dead!"

Ignis gave them a genuine smile. "I suppose it's comforting to know some things never change."

Suddenly feeling more confident, Prompto dared to ask a question he's had weighing on his mind. "So you're coming with us now, right? To, uh, get the crystal that is?"

Ignis pondered the question a moment before turning to regard them a look of upmost seriousness. "That depends entirely on your king's intentions towards my sister."

They all froze, taken off guard by the sudden, severe tone. That is until Ravus' face turned a deep shade of red Prompto hadn't witnessed since Gladio tried to make lewd jokes about his sword. "How dare you imply ill of His Highness' honor!"

For a moment, Prompto thought the world's two most stoic men were about to be at each other's throats until Ignis burst out laughing, throwing them all for a loop again. Prompto watched the man choke on air as the blond tried to pick his jaw up off the ground.

"Apologies, I truly have no quarrel with Noct. Furthermore, Luna hardly requires my protection for such matters, though that doesn't mean she does not have it." Just a bit of that steel returned to his expression to let them know he's not entirely joking before he settled back into the relaxed persona Prompto wouldn't have believed him capable of a few days ago as Ravus sputtered in outrage. Maybe they could get along with this guy after all. _If you're gonna light up the darkness every spark helps, right?_

* * *

NOTES: Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me to the end! I hope you enjoyed the Ignis and Ravus swap and that you'll let me know what you thought!

For anyone who might be interested in more _The First Rule About Having Fun_ is a oneshot based off this AU and I'm in the process of writing a sequel. Hopefully I'll be able to share soon!


End file.
